Pierrickladdin
PierrickCanalFamille's Movie Spoof of Walt Disney "Aladdin" Cast: *Peedler - Roquefort (The Aristocats) *Jafar - Jasper (w/ Horace as an extra; 101 Dalmatians (Live Action)) *Gazeem the Thief - Pete (Disney) *Iago - Tom the Cat (w/ Jerry Mouse as an extra; Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Cave of Wonders - Itself *Aladdin - Pierrick David *Razoul - Gargamel (The Smurfs) *Women at Window - Mrs Toad (Thumbelina) *Guards - Weasel (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Three Girls who laughs at Aladdin - Anna and Elsa (Frozen) *Abu - Pikachu (Pokemon) *Harem Girls - Bimbettes (Beauty and the Beast) *Woman who uses a Broom - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons Movie) *Neckleace Man and Woman - Mr. Snoops and Penny (The Rescuers) *Ugly Lady - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Two Hungry Children - Elmo and Zoe (Sesame Street) *Prince Achmed - Goofy (Disney) *Two Men are watching Prince Achmed - Sylvester and Sergant Tibs (Looney Tunes & (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Sultan - Giboulééé (Les Clowns du Carrousel) *Jasmine - Tournesol (Les Clowns du Carrousel) *Rajah - Figaro (Pinocchio) *Watermelon Seller - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Pot Seller - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Nut Seller - March Hare (Alice in Wonderland) *Necklace Seller - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Fish Seller - Timon (The Lion King) *Fire Eater - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Boy Wanting an Apple - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Apple Seller - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Old Jafar - Flotsam and Jetsam (The Little Mermaid) *Magic Carpet - Bumble Bee (Melody Time) *Genie - Samuel Ricard *Laddie' Dog Genie - Ferdinand (Tom And Jerry The Movie) *Mucho Genie - Hercules *Ventriloquist and Dummy Genie - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *Waiter Genie - TinkerBell (Peter Pan) *Rabbit Genie - Bongo (Fun and Fancy Free) *Dragon Genie - Figment (Journey Into Imagination) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Thumbelina, Odette (The Swan Princess) and Kayley (Quest for Camelot) *Stewardess Genie - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Sheep Genie - Bambi *French Genie - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Game Show Host - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Camel Abu - Camel (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *Horse Abu - Phillipe (Beauty and the Beast) *Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Disney) *Ostrich Abu - Emu (Mickey Down Under) *Turtle Abu - Kuzco Turtle (The Emperor's New Groove) *Car Abu - Tow Mater (Cars) *Abu as elephant - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Swordsmen - Al's (Toy Story 2) *Old Man Genie - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) *Little Boy Genie - The Practical Pig (The Three Little Pigs (Disney) *Fat Man Genie - Goopy Geer (Tiny Toon Adventures: Two Tone Town) *75 Golden Camels - Camels (Dumbo) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *53 Purple Peacocks - Birds (Rio) *Genie as TV Parade Hostess June - Aurora/Briar Rose (Sleeping Beauty) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Chernabog (Fantasia) *Leopard Genie - Brer Fox (Song of the South) *Goat Genie - Brer Bear (Song of the South) *Harem Genie - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Heffalumps and Woozles (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *60 Elephants - Pink Elephants (Dumbo) *Llamas - Mice (Cinderella) *Bears and Lions - The Cat Gang (Tom And Jerry The Movie) *Brass Bands - Weasel Guards (The Prince and the Pauper) *40 Fakirs - Lost Boy (Peter Pan) *Cooks and Bakers - Tony and Joe (Lady and the Tramp) *Bird - Jim Crow and his Brothers (Dumbo) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Fozzie (The Muppets) *Super-Spy Genie - Jaq (Cinderella) *Teacher Genie - Scatcrow (Jack Frost) *Table Lamp Genie - Bartok (Anastasia) *Bee Genie - Foxy (Tiny Toon Adventures: Two Tone Town) *Bird in the Sky - Owl (Piglet's Big Movie) *Pyramid Builder - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Submarine Genie - Little Toot (Melody Time) *One of Flamingos - Madame Upotian (Fantasia) *Gigantic Genie - Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free) *Rajah Cub - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland) *Toy Abu - Gus (Cinderella) *Snake Jafar - Outsiders (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Cheerleader Genies - Step in Time (Mary Poppins) *Genie Jafar - Firebird (Fantasia 2000) Scene: #"Pierrickladdin" - Part 1 - "Arabian Knights"/A Dark Night #"Pierrickladdin" - Part 2 - Pierrick David on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" #"Pierrickladdin" - Part 3 - Pierrick David Fights With Goofy/"One Jump Ahead" (Reprise) #"Pierrickladdin" - Part 4 - Tournesol's Dream #"Pierrickladdin" - Part 5 - Jasper and Horace and Giboulééé's Conversation/Tournesol Runs Aways #"Pierrickladdin" - Part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Jasper and Horace's Evil Plan #"Pierrickladdin" - Part 7 - Pierrick David Arrested (Part 1) #"Pierrickladdin" - Part 8 - Pierrick David Arrested (Part 2) #"Pierrickladdin" - Part 9 - Pierrick David Escapes With a Moray eel #"Pierrickladdin" - Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders #"Pierrickladdin" - Part 11 - A Narrow Escape #"Pierrickladdin" - Part 12 - The Amazing All Powerful Samuel Ricard/"Friend Like Me" #"Pierrickladdin" - Part 13 - Giboulééé Upbraids Jasper and Horace #"Pierrickladdin" - Part 14 - Pierrick David's First Wish #"Pierrickladdin" - Part 15 - Jasper and Horace Makes His Move/"Prince Pierre" #"Pierrickladdin" - Part 16 - Giboulééé Rides on Bumble Bee #"Pierrickladdin" - Part 17 - Pierrick David Argues With Samuel Ricard/Pierrick David Goes to Tournesol #"Pierrickladdin" - Part 18 - Do You Trust Me?/"A Whole New World" #"Pierrickladdin" - Part 19 - Pierrick David Almost Spills the Beans/Pierrick David and Tournesol's Kiss #"Pierrickladdin" - Part 20 - Pierrick David Gets Ambushed/Samuel Ricard Saves Pierrick David's Life #"Pierrickladdin" - Part 21 - Jasper and Horace Gets Exposed #"Pierrickladdin" - Part 22 - Pierrick David's Depression/Tom and Jerry Steals the Lamp #"Pierrickladdin" - Part 23 - Giboulééé's Announcement/Samuel Ricard's New Master is Jasper and Horace #"Pierrickladdin" - Part 24 - Jasper and Horace's Dark Wishes/"Prince Pierre" (Reprise) #"Pierrickladdin" - Part 25 - The Ends of the Earth #"Pierrickladdin" - Part 26 - Jasper and Horace Takes Over Agrabah #"Pierrickladdin" - Part 27 - Pierrick David vs. Jasper and Horace #"Pierrickladdin" - Part 28 - Happy Ending in Agrabah #"Pierrickladdin" - Part 29 - Ending Credits Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:PierrickCanalFamille's Transcripts